deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Victor Zsasz vs Michael Myers
Viktor Zsasz: The serial killer and one of Batman's enemies who kills random people and then carves a tally mark on his own body for every kill. vs. Michael Myers: The Serial killer who murdered his sister at the age of 6, spent 15 years in a mental hospital and then went on a killing rampage to kill his other sister Laurie Strode. It's the battle of the knife wielding serial killers WHO IS DEADLIEST! Warrior's Weapon Edges Close Range Even: Both are killers with a knife no matter what Long Range Zsasz: 5 Knives>1 Knife X-Factors Michael Myers/Victor Zsasz 20 Mental Health 10 100 Killer Instinct 100 10 Speed 90 100 Strength 90 10 Intelligence 90 Personal Edge Michael Myers: He has more better health, and strength The Battle In Gotham City Victor Zsasz has broken free from Arkham Asylum and is on another killing spree, meanwhile Laurie Strode now lives in the city hiding from her insane brother Michael Myers and hopes that if Michael should find her that the Caped Crusader Batman will be able to help her. Unknown to her Victor Zsasz has made her his next target and at 12:00 midnight while Luarie is sleeping Zsasz silently breaks into her house and takes a knife and 5 more for throwing knives. He finds Laurie Strode and begins to stab her repeatedly and soon her bed is full of her blood and Zsasz makes another tally mark on his body. As he is about to leave he sees a strange men in coveralls and with a white mask on. It is Michael Myers and as soon as he sees Zsasz's blood stained knife he gets mad at Zsasz for killing Laurie quickly takes out his Kitchen knife and throws it at Zsasz. The knife scratches Zsasz but it doesn't hurt him and he takes out two of his own knives and throws them at Michael with both hitting him. But to his amaze Michael takes them out and tosses them aside and takes out his own kitchen knife and charges at Zsasz. Zsasz takes out another throwing knife and throws it but Michael dodges it and swings his knife at Zsasz who dodges it and gets a stab on Michael's leg who shrugs it off. The two continue to fight each other and Zsasz uses the rest of his throwing knives but with no effect on Micahel. Michael once again swings at Zsasz but Zsasz easily dodges again and then Zsasz knocks the knife out of Michael's hand and kicks him to the ground. "I don't know who you are but you are a much more worthy opponent then Batman but it's time for you to die and add another tally mark to my body". Just then Michael is able to grab another Kitchen Knife and stabs Victor in his right arm. Victor yells in pain and Michael lifts up Victor and easily tosses him making go through the window and falls down to the street and as soon as Victor hits the street he dies. Micahel looks out the window as people begin to crowd around the dead body of Victor Zsasz and then walks away. Winner: Michael Myers Battles out of 1,000 MM/VZ 550-450 Weapon Stats Kitchen Knife 501400 Knife 1 Throwing Knife 49-50 5 Throwing Knives Expert's Opinion: While Victor Zsasz was fast and Intelligent Micahel Myer's Supporters claimed that his Strength and Michael's near invincibility Category:Blog posts